twins?
by Lucario 4ever
Summary: ash and naruto find out the shocking truth meanwhile orochimaro and geovoni team up to rule the world rated teen for possible blood,violence and sexual content
1. the adventure beguins

Diclaimer I do not own pokemon and I got the idea from shaydrall's Xover "Mystery Solved: Mother? Father? Brothers!"

Hey I'm back with a new story

I hope noone read my last failure I had to stop last time but enough about that.

Lets get started

Naruto groggily rubbed his eyes as the morning light shone through his tattered blinds.

He sat up and stretched ,got up and diceided to make himself some ramen. he opened his cubberd and took out his last ramen uhh… need to get some more " he groggily said he sat and opened the cup

Later

"99 … 100 " there he said finishing his workout. time to meet the teme and sakura. Huh a positive and negitive in one sentence.. He stepped outside. "Slip" "hmm" he looked down what the he stooped to pick up what he had found it was a long thick envolope he went back inside to read he opened and it riped the whole thing he looked around his trashed room for the scattered contents which he eventually found .

_Dear Naruto_

_I was not sopossed to contact you but I couldn't bear knowing that you have gone this long without me never knowing your family that still lives I am hoping to see you but I have hardly any I cant activate my chalkra or else they will find me I have already risked a lot just to contact you '_

_I want you to master the jutsu scroll enclosed but don't use it until you have it mastered and please use it in two days then you may meet your family please come I want to see my baby boy and you deserve to meet your brother if you don't come we will understand as this could be a trap but please, come _

_With whishing Love _

_Your mother_

Naruto thought 'meeting the teem will have to wait, I've got to see granny tsunade about this!' already fantasizing about his family

"Don't go." she said with her eyes closed she was dead serious" "why not" Naruto said because it is defiantly a trap think moron they send a letter with no proof an unknown jutsu scroll and claim to be lost family It doesn't add up" "but why would it be a trap if they told me about how they thought I might see a trap that doesn't add up either… unless they thought I would think tha-" "** shut up don't go because I said don't go" she yelled. "**this is starting to give me a headache **shizune bring sake and make it quick" " yes mam and she left. "ok tsunade I won't go but in his head I don't care I am going anyway **

Meanwhile

in the pokemon world "what go home now but I've got 2 months only to train"

Ash whined. " ash it is a family emergency I need you home before two days have passed" she had her head down and wouldn't tell him why she needed him he eventually agreed and thought weird mom has never acted that way before

**not bad for the first I hope what do you guys think r&r**


	2. heading home

Hey guys it naruto sonic fan here what is waiting around the corner

For our two heroes I wonder well I guess we will just wait and see

Disclaimer I do not own any thing and the original idea was from shaydrall's Xover "Mystery Solved: Mother? Father? Brothers!"

**In the pokemon world **

**Ash looked back at his expectant companions "hey guys…I have to go home… my mom needs me for something."**

**They looked taken aback " well can we tag along " "no for some reason mom doesn't want anyone with me she made that clear" " why is that" misty asked perplexed at the strange behavior he was displaying "if I knew I would tell you" he said "and I just wanted to say goodbye for awhile I will see you here when the tournament starts "are you really going to be that long" misty asked "yes" ash said "now I have to go" **

**He pulled out a little red and white ball threw it high and called out "pigeoto I choose you" "pigeot" the large bird called out " hey pigeoto. I need you to take me to pallet town and I know that that is a two day flight so we have to hurry." he said to his faithful bird as he got on he realized pikachu was nowhere in sight.**

"**hang on where is pikachu?" Misty and Brock looked around too" suddenly there was a huge explosion and through the dust the famous babble of team rocket was herd**

"**prepare for trouble"**

"**make it double"**

"**team rocket blast off at the speed of light"**

"**surrender now or prepare to fight"**

"**Jessie"**

"**James" **

"**and meowth that's right"**

"**wobuffet"**

**At the last line everyone sweat dropped "all right what are you guy doing here" ash asked "yeah" Brock added " oh just rubbing it in" she said as she held up a plastic container containing pikachu. "Ok fine I don't have time for this pikachu use iron tail" ash said growing impatient. Pikachu tail glowed a strong white light as he smashed his container "now thunder shock!" ash said his friend released 150 volts causing another explosion sent them "blasting off again…ding" they finished for the narrator before disappearing into a small twinkle in the sky. "Pikachu come on we have to go" ash called as he got back on pigeoto "pika!" his friend called as he jumped to his shoulder "ok hang on we have to go.. See ya" he called as they thinned into a small dot on the horizon **

**Ok next chapter is when the real crossing starts this will be naruto in ashes world oh and the bad guys will probably show up too probably**

**Well until next time see ya**


	3. bombshell

Disclaimer ido not own pokemon if I did I would change a lot of things and the idea was from shaydralls xover Mystery solved mother father brothers

Back in naruto's world

He looked over at the clock. 12:00 just a few more hours of study and he will see his family… he wonders what they are. If they have any specil justu to teach him… what if there ryolty? AHH NO find that out later focus on the scroll lets see trasnsportation jutsu…

Later

He had read and reread every inch 20 times he looks at the clock 9:00 suddly his face lights up yes its time

Focus remember horse tiger monkey dog fire focus dragon…ect ninja art transportation justu!"

The chalkra drian was tremendous but he could still stand he would be fine he pend his eyes to see a swirl of colors and shapes he closed his eyes he was getting dizzy he wounders as this continues did I screw up or was I set up in the beginning suddenly gravity returns hold on him

"ahhhhhhh-oof" he said as he plummeted on to something feathery he opened his eyes to see a kid about the same age glaring at him "get off of my pigeoto" he yelled "ash be polite" he turned " sorry mom" "here' he offered naruto his hand but naruto mad at being yelled at got up on his own

"ohh…my…n-n-Naruto is that you" he turned to see the burnette who ash had called his mother " how do you know my name" naruto asked he was surprised at her speed becase he blinked and he was being crushed in a death hug " oh I never thought I would see you again come on lets get inside" she half led half dragged him inside leaving ash thoroughly confused "who is that ash thought well if he was someone of notoriety brock would have known this thought only soured his mood he entered and closed the door to see his mom and this stranger kid on the couch _**in his spot too. time to speak up he thought " who is this mom" he asked casualy hiding the fire underneath "ash this is going to be hard to explain but this is your brother…your twin if I remember right." "what!" they said at the same time wich started a glare you could actually feel the hatred in the air **_

_**Ohh so this is why authers write cliffies it is realy fun XD I will explain more next chapter ohh and by the way anyone have sibling rivalry I did… ok still do but I am the least competitive take that Kory HaHa!**_


	4. explaination and a fight

Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter this one will be longer than before now lets get started

"How….just...how" was all ash could say as he tried to digest this new info naruto looked confused as well

"well ash it happens to go this way in a land so vary far away called the land of fire there is a village called the hidden leaf village in that village I was a ninja." "what!" " your father he was the head of the village he was the forth hokage!" ash watched the woman he thought he knew as his mother talk about things he never knew existed. He stole a look at naruto and he looked amazed like he couldn't believe it

" we fell for each other hard. Later I was sent on a mission to survey the forest and found rival ninja taking a small fox from kyubi that angered her they were actually leaf anbu they were supposed to make her attack the rival village I went back to warn them about what was being done how I already knew kyubi would react but they dismissed me but I tried to warn the villagers still no one believed me as I was trying to warn them but they wanted to keep the illusion that everything was fine then you were born naruto and your father found us he took you away then he sent me away with a warning " if you try to contact him they will find you and I will be sent to kill you please don't message me or our son then he sent me here and I had you ash on the same day when I was well enough I used genjutsu to make people believe they knew me but after so long I couldn't bear it I needed to know you naruto I needed to know." "wait .. A minute" ash said standing up "you mean that all of my life you had this all in your head and you never told me that you were a ninja that I have a brother how can you keep that from your own son" " ash I tried to tell you so many times" "ughh I am going for a walk come on pikachu" ash slammed the door behind him naruto looked at the woman who was supposedly his mom she had tears in her eyes naruto couldn't stand it he said "I am going to see that basterd" " what" ash's mom said but when she looked up he was gone

Outside

"Hey, you." naruto said a chill in his voice ash turned around and he saw the other boy "go away" ash said using the same icy tone " no how could you act like that to your own mother your lucky to have a mother at all. I had no one. at least you always had someone at home waiting for you." "you think I am lucky huh tri having every thing you have ever known be shattered to finally think you have every thing figured out to know you have got it all figured out and then have reality be taken from you and given something that is as different as you and I" they were both looking into the others eye fist's clenched tension was in the air a breeze blew through the trees above "I can take you down with no justu at all" naruto threatened "bring it" ash said they both ran at the other naruto made the first move a hard right to the jaw but ash dodged and went for his legs naruto did a quick flip and landed and the other side but ash was already up and swung a hard kick to naruto's side naruto caught is foot and twisted ash spun and caught himself with his hands and brought his other leg up into naruto's jaw naruto let go in surprise but by the time ash was up naruto socked him right in the nose then he went for a sucker punch but just before it landed two things happened a thunder shock came down and their mom caught naruto fist and they all got shocked

Ok next chapter I want another review and annomis reviews are welcome I hope this was longer and more in depth oh and one more thing dose anyone know how to change your profile picture? I can't figure it out


	5. dawn of a brotherhood

Heyyyy! Im back and with a new name lucario4ever! as always the idea came from _**shaydralls**_ one-shot _**mystery solved mother father brothers!**_

Ch.5 the dawn of a brother hood

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he took in his surroundings he appered to be in a bunk bed and below lie a sleeping ash when he looked at him his anger flared 'I can't even look at him' he thought with disgust he put his jumpsuit on and went out the door he went downstairs to see his "mom" making ramen. "ramen yes!" he exclaimed startleing his mom "good morning naruto did you sleep well" "not realy I am sore from the shock in both meanings. what caused that anyway mrs. Ketchem." "naruto Its not mrs. Ketchem you don't have to call me mom but call me sharron at least." At this moment a certen teen and his yellow friend shuffled in looking like the zombie appocolpse. Good morning ash their mom said obblously trying to lighten the mood …. It didn't work. They both sat down their mom put lunch on the table. Sorry but youboth slept through breakfast lunch is miso ramen. Naruto and ash grinned wich when the saw the other it turned to a frown then it was naruto and sasuke at the land of waves all over again "seconds" they both said at the exact same time then they procedded to glare their mom stood up and said "now quit it your both being so immature. I have made a decision." Ash could already tell this was not good he stole a look at Pikachu who was oblivious to the whole sitchuation "you two are going to go on naruto jurney ash you will teach him." "what!" ash said standing up. "and naruto you are going to teach ash every thing you know about being a ninja for the next month"naruto looked over at ash with a look that said that's impossible. "no way mom then I would have less than a mounth to make battle stratagies." Ash said standing up His mom stood up and left thieving him out to dry.

meanwhile in in the leaf village

"where is he?" the enraged woman yelled she sighed and said "he has been gone for so long."suddenly a thought stuck her did he ... no i told him not to then she realized this was naruto she was thinking immeadatly caled the anbu search off and said "i hope he comes back soon" cracking her knuckles

meanwhile in an unknown location "naruto is gone from the vilage you say kabuto well i suppose we can work this to our advantage. we need to find were he went kabuto. then we will kill the yadame's legacy"

hey sorry its so short and i haven't posted in a while i have no excuse and no reason other than lazyness also i need ideas for the jutsu ash should be taught first and naruto's fist pokemon and don't even think about suggesting a vulpix i have read too much of that i want something original so i am turning to my readers for ideas. and i have a suggestion if you see a one shot that could be a bigger story ask permission to make it one

new info: hey i need suggestions on jutsu for ash to lear and naruto's fist pokemon i can't continue untill i get a reveiw or a pm and you don't have to log in you can do an unsigned reveiw


	6. naruto, the trainer?

It was a few hours after the strange news at breakfast, ash and Naruto both sat outside , under a tree, on opposite sides of course,ash was racking his brain about what to show Naruto first, it would have to be fast, that way he could get it over with, Naruto was thinking the same thing.

Finally ash broke the silence with "come on dipstick, let's go." as he started walking towards the town exit

"what are we doing ,teme!"

"well dumbass ,you are going to catch a pokemon."

"one question, what's a Pokemon?"

Ash stopped "are you stupid?,"

"I have never heard of one before. And I AM NOT STUPID"

"Allright then." as reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small red and white ball, he pushes a button, and to. Naruto's amazement the ball grew in size, untill it. Filled his hand,about the size of a softball.

"this is a pokeball, it is used for catching Pokemon, this-"

"You didn't tell me what a Pokemon is yet!"

"Shut up! I was getting to that!"

"as I was saying,this pokeball contains a Pokemon contains-"

"where is the yellow rat thing at?"

"Shut Up! He is asleep in my listen to me! This pokeball contains my tododile, so come on out!"ash said as he threw the ball in the air, where it promptly opened and a red light was poured out of it, then the ball re sealed and reversed direction back to ashes waiting hand. The light slowly materialized into a small blue crocodile with red spines running down his back, red eyes and a yellow V on his chest

"toto toto dile dile" the creature said jumping up and down in a flurry of hyper fueled excitement storms.

"aww it's so cute!" Naruto said reaching his hand out to pet it

Ash thought about stopping him but he figured it would be more fun if he didnt

"OWW!" Naruto squealed as the crocodile chomped on his hand

He yanked it out and started to blow on it to relieve the pain "YOU TEME! Why didnt you tell he bites?"

"he doesn't bite everyone,anyway, this is a totodile, they are a water type Pokemon I'll explain types later, what we do with Pokemon here verses from person to person what I do is pit them against each other in a 'battle' we always stop when they faint and heal them up in a Pokemon center, it's like a hospital for them, anyway I will allow you to use totodile to catch your first Pokemon ok?

"whatever teme"

At this point they were at the gate to walk onto route 1

"Let's go look." ash said wishing this whole event to be over. As they walked around they soon came across a small red dog with a yellow patch of fur on the top of his head and and under his chin. He also had a series of black stripes.

"hey Teme! I think I found one!"

"hmm... That's a growleth , it's perfect, he's a fire type wich is weak to water types like totodile. Now the moves totodile knows are bubble,leer , growl and scratch, go get him Naruto I'll walk you through it".

Sorry to leave you there

It's been a while huh? I'm a sophomore in high school now!

It's almost summer so I'll be updating some more (I hope)

Sorry it took so long

And sorry I didn't use your ideas I just thought this would be a good idea


End file.
